Best Christmas Present
by gleek20xo
Summary: Emma and Will; read to find out! Xx


hi! This is my first story! Please review! Xx

best christmas present.  
it was a sunny sunday afternoon, the last sunday before christmas to be precise. Emma and Will were sitting in their living room enjoying each others company when Emma suddenly bolted towards the bathroom. Will, of course ran after her "are you okay sweetie?" he asked full of concern. "I dont know, i've been feeling so sick recently" Emma replied after throwing the contents of her stomach down the toilet, then sobbing. "Hey, come here" Will replied pulling her into his lap, "sweetie listen to me; we will get you an appointment tomorrow and see whats wrong with you, ill be here for you, i love you" "i love you too Will, thank you" "thats what im here for".  
The next morning, Will and Emma were getting ready to go to the doctors when Emma as if on cue ran to the toilet to be sick again. "Baby, im so worried about you; come on we are gonna get to the bottom of this right now" Will said his voice and face full of concern. After around an hour, they climbed into the car and headed to the doctors.  
"So Emma, your fiancée here tells me you've not been feeling well lately?" Emma's doctor asked her. "Afraid so, i just want to know what's wrong" Emma said starting to cry again. Will simply put his arm around her and kissed her hair. "Dont you worry Emma, we will. I just need to run some tests and ask you some questions" "o-k-k-ay" Emma said between sobs. once the doctor left to get some supplies to take Emma's blood Will turned to his fiancé to see her crying. "Hey baby, everything will be fine dont worry! I love you so much and we are going to get through this together, i promise, im not going anywhere" will finished as the doctor arrived back. "Right Emma, im going to talk some blood," he said to see Emma's eyes widen "oh dont worry hold Will's hand as tight as you like; hes a strong man he wont mind"  
After a lot of questions and tests, the doctor said "right your free to go, ill give you a call when we have the results and we will talk then," "okay thank you" Emma and Will said in unison.  
That afternoon will went grocery shopping leaving Emma in bed. Just as Emma was about to dose off the phone rang. "Hello" Emma answered, "hi Emma, good news we have the results of your tests, now are you sitting down?" "Yes" Emma answered confused. "Good, well congratulations Emma, your going to be a mother in about 7 and a half months, your pregnant" "are you serious?! This is wonderful." "Serious as serious can be Emma, well done" the doctor replied. "Thank you; i better go" "bye Emma".  
As soon as Emma come off of the phone, Will walked in. "Hey babe, what you doing up?" He asked. "Hi handsome, the doctor just phoned". "What? what did he say?!" will asked concerned. "Will calm down. everything is fine, great actually" "well tell me whats wrong with you baby?" "Nothing's wrong, now come here your going to go insane if you keep pacing" "im sorry, im just concerned for you babe" "i know its why i love you! But just come and give me a hug, before you go crazy" "okay okay" Will said walking over and giving Emma a huge hug. "Will dont break me," "im sorry baby" "its fine". "So are you going to actually tell me what he said?" Will asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. "Of course. But come and sit down". "Now your scaring me." will said after doing as he was told. "Will just shut up and listen." Will simply nodded. "Well remember we had that holiday a month or so ago?" "Yeah?" Will answered. "Well remember how we made love for the first time and you had no protection?" "Yeah, babe where is this going?" Will said really confused. "will, im pregnant". "What?! Are you being serious?!" Will squealed like a little boy. "Yeah, i sure am, i'm one a half months along according to the doctor. Are you happy?" Emma replied, giggling at his cuteness. "Of course, im happy baby. We are gonna be parents!" Will said leaping into action and lifting Emma up and spinning her round ever so gently seen as she was pregnant with his baby now. "This is the best Christmas present ever!" They said in unison.


End file.
